


Dreams Cannot Cause You Harm

by Asraella



Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired by the lovelylisutarid-aand her wonderful request for Wammy Boys being comforted after a nightmare.
Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611685
Kudos: 15





	Dreams Cannot Cause You Harm

_L stands before me with his hands shoved into his pockets, staring me down with heavily shadowed eyes._

_He slowly fades from existence._

_Matt steps up to take his place. His goggles are fogged over and I can’t see if he is looking at me._

_He slowly fades from existence._

_Mello is now where Matt had been. There is no mistaking that he is, in fact, glaring at me._

_He slowly fades from existence._

_Roger?  
No answer._

_Rester?  
No answer._

_Gevanni?  
No answer._

_An invisible crushing weight pushes me to the floor. I take solace in my usual thinking crouch, trying to brunt all of it on my back._

_…Just as it flattens me.  
_

Near opens his eyes and is greeted with the familiar glow from the wall of screens that line his HQ. He let a heavy sigh escape his lungs. He hates when he falls asleep in HQ. That’s when the dreams visit him. He stands up and stretches his arms over his head in a v shape before straightening his pj top so the buttons were facing forward again. He heads down the corridor to their room, dragging his feet the whole way.

He carefully opens the door and stood at the foot of the bed. It was only moments before his Love opens their eyes to see Near staring at them while they sleep.

“Uh, oh. You alright?” They ask, used to him behaving this way when his sleep was disturbed.

“Yes. Dreams cannot cause you harm.”

They lift the side of the blanket. “Come on. Get in.”

Near didn’t hesitate to curl up next to them. They tucked the blanket close around him in an attempt to make him feel secure.

“It’s going to be ok. I promise.”

“I know.” He twirled his finger in his hair unusually hard before asking, “Can we get Bunsy and read the next story in ‘What Men Live By and Other Tales’?”

They smiled kindly at him and grabbed the stuffed rabbit and the Tolstoy from the nightstand.

“Here you go.” They handed him Bunsy and he cuddled it close to his chest as they open to where they left off, “In the town of Surat, in India, was a coffee-house where many travellers and foreigners from all parts of the world met and conversed.”

Near closed his eyes and drifted to the sound of their voice, soothed in the thought that he didn’t have to bear the weight of being L completely alone after all.


End file.
